


Life's a Beach

by quiet__tiger



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Bruce and Clark take some time off.





	Life's a Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "On Holiday."
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal Dec. 29th, 2009.

“Aren’t you glad you got away?”

Bruce decided that a noncommittal grunt was all Clark deserved, and didn’t move from where he lay on his stomach.

“You can’t really say you’d rather be skulking around the dank streets of Gotham City.”

“You put such a lovely spin on my responsibilities to my city.” He ignored Clark’s eye roll.

“You’re allowed to take some time off. Look at the blue water, the cloudless sky, sand, surf…” His smile was blinding in the sunlight.

To humor his friend Bruce started to roll over to look out at the water. But partway onto his back the shackle on his ankle became taut. Adjusting his leg, Bruce was able to turn all the way over. “I still think binding me to the chair was unnecessary.”

“If you weren’t strapped to that lounge chair you’d sneak back to the city and you know it. Just take the weekend to enjoy the beach. Gotham is in good hands.”

Bruce knew that. He’d taught most of them himself. But that didn’t mean he liked to be away for too long.

But maybe Clark had a point. He needed to relax once in a while or he’d burn out and be useless to everyone. And the weather was perfect for the beach today, warm and sunny and not too hot or too windy. There were certainly worse ways to spend a couple of days, even when he had other things on his mind.

The fetter, though… “I’m going to get a shackle tan.”

“No one will see it. And if they do, well…” Clark shrugged. “No one will guess what it is.”

Bruce hoped not. As if he didn’t already have ridiculous reputations for each of his alter egos. “I will get you back, Clark. I mean, ‘repay you.’”

“Yeah. I figured. I’ll enjoy the victory while I have it.” He sipped from his humorously fruity drink with its pink umbrella.

Resting his hands on his bare chest, Bruce plotted revenge for Clark kidnapping him and forcing him to relax. It would be so very sweet.


End file.
